


Fill The Tree With Angel Hair

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi and Nico decorate the Christmas tree.





	Fill The Tree With Angel Hair

“Right there.”

Nico huffs and drops the box he was carrying right where Levi is pointing to. He stretches his back and looks at Levi with a dirty look.

“Are you just going to make me do all the work?”

Levi blows him a kiss. He’s sprawled on Nico’s couch, his feet resting on the back of it, and he’s watching Nico move the boxes around.

“I put on all the tinsel,” Levi justifies himself.

“Ah, yes, your special tinsel,” Nico teases while he moves closer to stand over Levi, hands on his hips.

Levi forgoes answering in favour of just staring up at him. He’s wearing a tight red Henley shirt that emphasizes every single muscle of his arms and torso, and Levi is just – he’s thankful.

Nico takes hold of his ankles and drags him off the couch, ignoring Levi’s screams of protest.

“Let’s keep working, lazy boy,” Nico singsongs.

Refusing to move from his spot, Levi just grabs the closest box of baubles and starts hanging them randomly on the lowest branches. Nico sighs but smiles, and steps to the other side to take care of the upper part.

There’s music playing softly from the speakers hidden everywhere around the apartment, and the air is warm and cosy. The lights are dimmed and it feels so nice, being like this, that Levi can’t help but smile to himself.

They work in silence for a few minutes, both hanging ornaments and singing along to the Christmas songs that come on the radio. When Levi deems the bottom of the tree done, he gets up from the floor and goes to stand beside Nico with a twirl.

Nico picks up one of his hands and pulls him in with another twirl. Levi laughs, delighted, and momentarily abandons the ornaments to grab Nico’s hands and sway with him to the rhythm of the music.

Soon they’re dancing around the tree, between the boxes, singing loudly and laughing at each other’s missteps. The song ends and another one doesn’t start, so they’re left holding each other and gently moving back and forth.

Levi has his wrists crossed behind Nico’s neck, and Nico is holding Levi’s hips tightly. They lean in at the same time for a kiss, but it doesn’t last too long because they’re both smiling too much for it.

“I love you,” Nico whispers.

“I love you too,” Levi presses another kiss to his lips and steps back.

He looks at the mostly decorated tree, then glances at the way Nico’s back muscles move under his shirt, and decides they’re done for now. He picks up the topper and considers how high the top of the tree is.

“Lovely giant, come here,” he calls Nico over. “Help me up.”

Nico doesn’t think twice about hoisting him up on his shoulder. Levi’s insides flip upside down at how easy he makes it seem. He quickly fixes the topper and then pats Nico’s head.

“Perfect,” he comments. “Now, to the bedroom!”

Nico pretends to drop him but catches him at the last second, holding him bridal style. Levi squeals and holds on while Nico carries him to his bed. They can finish decorating later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
